


Łykając słownik (uważaj na gwiazdki)

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [6]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Torba na głowę i za fandom!, bo teraz nic już nas przed torbą nie uratuje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czyli słownictwo dzieci może być nad wyraz rozwinięte, w szczególności na przekór dorosłym. || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Łykając słownik (uważaj na gwiazdki)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> "Pisząc ten list do Mikołaja chcemy by były zachowane prawa matematyczne/fizyczne/chemiczne/itp. No i oczywiście dziewięć tysięcy innych rzeczy."
> 
> 21\. 05. 2016 r. 20:40
> 
> Barum barum *wpełza pod kamień*

Edwin zawsze twierdził, że Tony, jak na swoje sześć lat, ma niezwykle rozwinięte słownictwo.  
Znał takie słowa jak „deprymujący”, „interesujący” i „degrengolada”, żeby nie wspomnieć o szerokiej gamie przekleństw, którą chłopiec powiększał przy każdej wizycie w warsztacie ojca. Jak na osobę tak wykształconą i obytą w towarzystwie Howard Stark klął jak podrzędny marynarz.

— Kochanie, z ludźmi pokroju pana Starka już tak bywa, że człowiek ze wsi wyjdzie ale wieś z człowieka nigdy — tłumaczyła mu cierpliwie Ana za każdym razem, kiedy skarżył się jej na nowe przekleństwa, które mały Anthony radośnie wykrzykiwał ku przerażeniu pokojówek i samego Edwina. I chociaż kobiety zarzekały się solennie, że nie doniosą na chłopca pani Marii Jarvis nie potrafił im pod tym względem zaufać i w „dni warsztatu” starał się trzymać chłopca z daleka od reszty służby, by nie napytać mu biedy. Jednym z takich dni rokrocznie było Boże Narodzenie, kiedy to coś w mózgu pana Starka zaskakiwało gwałtownie i przez kilka godzin informowało mężczyznę, że ma syna i wypadałoby spędzić z nim trochę czasu. Takie „zaskakiwanie” zwykło kończyć się tuż przed obiadem za pomocą kosmicznej awantury i nie radzącej sobie z sytuacją pani Marii, która odsyłała zapłakanego Tony'ego do kuchni, którą niepodzielnie władali Jarvisowie, i sama próbowała opanować szalejącego męża i wyciągnąć go gdzieś z dala od posiadłości. Zwykle na lotnisko, na której czekał wiecznie niewyspany pilot i dalej – do Wenecji, którą oboje uwielbiali.

Pozostawiony w tyle Anthony nie znosił tego zbyt dobrze, jednak Edwin metodą prób i błędów zdołał w końcu znaleźć chłopcu wystarczająco zajmujące zajęcie, by ten nie myślał o nieobecności rodziców.

W końcu _każde_ dziecko wierzy w Świętego Mikołaja, prawda? A jeśli Edwin musiał później obdzwaniać po nocy znajomych w poszukiwaniu krzyżaka z zielonym uchwytem, którego potrzebował na rano – trudno. Było to naprawdę niewielką ceną za tę krótką chwilę radości, którą widział na twarzy Anthony'ego, gdy rozpakowując swój prezent znajdował ten jeden, wymarzony – i co najważniejsze – od Mikołaja, który jako jedyny zdawał się sądzić, że jest dobrym chłopcem i zawsze o nim pamiętał.

W niektóre dni Edwin naprawdę chciał udusić swojego pracodawcę. 

*

— Pisząc ten list do Mikołaja chcemy, by były zachowane prawa matematyczne — Edwin uniósł wzrok znad czytanej właśnie gazety i zerknął pobieżnie na siedzącego naprzeciwko niego Anthony'ego, który ściskając w swojej drobnej rączce ciemnoniebieską kredkę pouczał uważnie usadzonego na krześle obok niego misia. — Musi spełniać prawa matematyczne i… i… — chłopiec zamyślił się na chwilę, najwyraźniej szukając odpowiednich słów na co Edwin uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. 

— I oczywiście chcemy, by spełniał dziewięć tysięcy innych rzeczy, prawda? — dopowiedział Edwin. Chłopiec natychmiast zasłonił wolną ręką zapisaną na kolorowo kartkę i wyraźnie się zarumienił.

— Nie musiałeś, nie jestem głupi.

— Wiem, że nie jesteś, paniczu. — Edwin złożył gazetę i wstał od stołu, by zacząć przygotowywać kolację. — Ale to nie znaczy, że musisz robić wszystko sam, czyż nie tak, Kapitanie Puchaty?

Pluszak przechylił się jakby w odpowiedzi.

Anthony jęknął cierpiętniczo i ukrył czerwoną twarz w dłoniach z okrzykiem „nie jestem małym chłopcem!”, dzięki czemu Edwin z łatwością mógł odczytać wyraźne, duże pismo chłopca. 

_Figurka Kapitana Ameryki._

Cóż, to akurat nie było trudne do dostania.


End file.
